Srednji vijek
Srednji vijek je povijesno razdoblje koje je trajalo od 476. do 1492. Glavni elementi srednjeg vijeka su kristijanizacija i feudalizam.Proleksis enciklopedija: Srednji vijek Podjela Kao i gotovo sva velika povijesna razdoblja, srednji vijek se dijeli na manja povijesna razdoblja. Dijeli se na rani srednji vijek, razvijeni srednji vijek i kasni srednji vijek. Kronološki to izgleda ovako: 1. Rani srednji vijek - 476. - 1000. 2. Razvijeni srednji vijek - 1000. - 1250. 3. Kasni srednji vijek - 1250. - 1492. Najdulji je rani srednji vijek, čije je glavno obilježje propast Rimskog Carstva i pojačana kristijanizacija. Razvijeni srednji vijek je doba vitezova i viteštva, Križarskih ratova, nagli porast stanovništva i gradova te razvoj poljoprivrednih tehnologija. U doba kasnog srednjeg vijeka javlja se protestantizam i nastaje Osmansko Carstvo.Povijest.hr: Podjela srednjeg vijeka Kraj srednjeg vijeka ponekad izaziva debate kod povjesničara. Naime, neki povjesničari vide kraj srednjeg vijeka 1453. godine, jer je te godine palo Bizantsko Carstvo od strane Osmanskog Carstva, koje je zatim nastavilo osvajati Europu. Ipak, većina se slaže da je kraj srednjeg vijeka 1492. godina, u kojoj je istraživač Kristofor Kolumbo otkrio Ameriku nakon čega su uslijedila geografska otkrića i daljnji razvoj tehnologije. Kraj starog vijeka Velika seoba naroda Podrobniji članak o temi: Velika seoba naroda U doba Europe prije kraja starog vijeka najveća država je definitivno bila Rimsko Carstvo, koje je zauzimalo ogromnu površinu. Sjeverno od njega živjela su mnoga plemena. Neka od njih su Angli, Sasi, Vizigoti, Ostrogoti i dr. U to vrijeme, u Aziji je živjelo pleme koje se zvalo Huni, i bilo je raštrkano. Kralj Atila ujedinio je Hune i krenuo u napad na Europu. Huni su počeli vladati dijelom Europe. Bili su to vješti konjanici i surovi ratnici koji su s osvojene zemlje tjerali druga plemena. Ta plemena su trebala novu zemlju pa su počela ulaziti u Rimsko Carstvo, a neki su ih uništavali. I Atila je pokušao ući u Rimsko Carstvo, no nije uspio. Nakon njegove smrti barbarska plemena nastavila su borbu protiv Rima.Opće obrazovanje: Velika seoba narodaStara povijest: Huni i velika seoba naroda Pad Zapadnog Rimskog Carstva Podrobniji članak o temi: Pad Zapadnog Rimskog Carstva Zapadno Rimsko Carstvo u to je doba bilo vrlo slabo, a glavni razlog za to bila su barbarska plemena koja su provaljivala u Rim. Neka plemena su čak uništavala građevine i hramove. Dana 4. rujna 476. godine germanski vođa Flavije Odoakar ušao je u Rim i svrgnuo posljednjeg cara Zapadnog Rimskog Carstva, tada još maloljetnog cara Romula Augustula i proglasio se kraljem Italije.Proleksis enciklopedija: Zapadno Rimsko CarstvoPovijest.hr: Pad Zapadnog Rimskog CarstvaThis is Europa: Pad Rimskog Carstva Ipak, mnoge rimske institucije, kao što je Senat, nastavile su postojati i pomagale su Odoakaru, a čak je i bizantski car Zenon priznao njegovu vlast, pod uvjetom da Odoakar prizna Zenonovo vrhovništvo, što je on i učinio. Rani srednji vijek Podrobniji članak o temi: Rani srednji vijek Nova društva Podrobniji članak o temama: Pad Zapadnog Rimskog Carstva, Velika seoba naroda Politička struktura zapadne Europe promijenila se u doba Velike seobe naroda, posebno nakon pada Rimskog Carstva. Iako neki smatraju da su to bile "invazije", to nisu bile vojne ekspedicije, nego migracije cijelih naroda u Carstvo. U isto vrijeme, visoki dužnosnici Rimskog Carstva nisu htjeli slati vojsku i dodatno je plaćati za ratovanje protiv tih plemena, što je bila pogreška. Nakon pada Zapadnog Rimskog Carstva rimska kultura pomiješala se s kulturom osvajačkih plemena.Wickham, Inheritance of Rome, str 100.-101. Ubrzo su propali porezni sustav i robovlasništvo. Italiju je zauzelo pleme Ostrogoti, koja je trajala do 555. kad ju je uništio bizantski car Justinijan I. Veliki nakon što ih je pobijedio u Gotskom ratu (535.-554.), koji je trajao 22 godine.Istarska enciklopedija: Ostrogoti Germansko pleme Burgundi je 413. godine oko sredine rijeke Rajne osnovalo svoju državu koju su prema sebi nazvali Burgundija ili, punim imenom, Kraljevina Burgundija. Burgundski kralj je bio Gundikar. Njihovu su državu 437. srušili Huni i uništili veći dio Burgunda, ali su 443. kraj rijeke Rhone ponovno osnovali kraljevinu Burgundiju, koja je kasnije bila pripojena Franačkoj državi.Hrvatska enciklopedija: Burgundija "Burgundija je dobila ime po Burgundima, germanskom plemenu koje je 413. pod kraljem Gundikarom na srednjoj. Rajni osnovalo državu s glavnim gradom Wormsom. Tu su državu 437. srušili Huni i uništili veći dio Burgunda. Kralj Gundioh, kao rimski saveznik, poveo je ostatke Burgunda prema Savojima (443). Ondje su kraj Rhône osnovali novu državu; ona je neko vrijeme bila samostalna kraljevina, a onda je u VI. st. pripojena franačkoj državi." Germanska plemena Juti, Angli i Sasi su se ujedinili u jedno pleme - Anglosasi - i naselili Veliku Britaniju.Hrvatska enciklopedija: Anglosasi Anglosasi su bili pogani, zbog čega je papa Grgur I. Veliki poslao sv. Augustina od Canterburyja da preobrati Anglosase na kršćanstvo. On je postao prvi nadbiskup od Canterburyja i pokrstio anglosaski narod.English Heritage: Sv. Augustin od Canterburyja - tko je on bio?Encyclopedia Britannica: Sv. Augustin od Canterburyja Otok napuštaju Briti i smještaju se na poluotok u sjeverozapadnoj Francuskoj. Po njima je taj poluotok dobio ime Bretanja. U 6. stoljeću pada pod franačku vlast, a u 9. stoljeću ponovno postaje samostalna i neovisna.Hrvatska enciklopedija: https://www.enciklopedija.hr/natuknica.aspx?id=9436 "U V. i VI. st. u Bretanju se s britanskih otoka pred Anglima i Sasima povlače keltski Briti ili Britonci (po njima Bretanja dobiva ime), osobito iz Cornwalla. U VI. st. dolazi pod vlast Franaka. Potkraj IX. i na početku X. st. je samostalna." Langobardi, isprva saveznici bizantskog cara u borbi protiv Ostrogota, ubrzo sele u Italiju i osnivaju malena vojvodstva i prihvaćaju katoličanstvo. Protiv njih ratuje franački kralj Pipin Mali, a njegov sin kralj Karlo I. Veliki ih potpuno poražava i prisvaja titulu "kralj Langobarda".Istarska enciklopedija: Langobardi Pleme Franci se podijelilo na mnogo malih kneževina. Najznačajniji vladar tog razdoblja, kralj Klodvig I., ujedinio je kneževine i osnovao veliku i moćnu Franačku državu. Svoju je dinastiju nazvao Merovinzi po svom djedu. Isprva arijanac, Klodvig je prešao na kršćanstvo, a slijedio ga je i njegov narod.Hrvatska enciklopedija: Franci "Tijekom V. st. Franci su ovladali sjevernim dijelovima Francuske. Franačka je s vremenom postala najjača od svih barbarskih država nastalih na nekadašnjim područjima Zapadnorimskoga Carstva. Najistaknutiji franački vođa bio je Klodvig (Klodovig, franc. Clovis; 482–511), koji je proširio vlast na veći dio Galije. Iz nje je potisnuo Vizigote. Klodvig je bio arijanac, ali je poslije prešao na pravovjerno kršćanstvo. Slijedili su ga ubrzo praktički svi Franci, što je pospješilo njihovo ujedinjavanje u jedinstven narod. To im je priskrbilo i naklonost preostaloga galorimskoga stanovništva, jer su druga germanska plemena još dugo vremena ostala privržena arijanstvu. Klodvig je bio utemeljitelj dinastije Merovinga, nazvane po njegovu djedu Merovehu."'' Franci su postali prvi germanski katolički narod, zbog čega je Franačka dobila nadimak "prvorođena kći Crkve".Proleksis enciklopedija: Franci ''"Tijekom V. stoljeća počinju preko Rajne prodirati u Galiju te do kraja stoljeća osvajaju njezin najveći dio i osnivaju svoju državu. Najznačajniji franački vladar tog razdoblja Klodvig (482–511) iz dinastije Merovinga uspio je ujediniti sve franačke kneževine, uništiti i osvojiti vizigotsko-tolosansko kraljevstvo i ostatke rimske vlasti (Sijagrijeva država) te prihvatio kršćanstvo, čime su Franci postali prvi germanski katolički narod, a njihova država dobila počasni naslov 'prvorođena kći Crkve'." Međutim, u 7. stoljeću moć kraljeva je oslabila. Najmoćniji čovjek u zemlji sada je bio majordom - najviši dvorski službenik.Proleksis enciklopedija: Majordom Najvažniji je bio Karlo Martel, koji je preustrojio zemlju, reformirao vojsku i pobijedio Arape u bitci kod Poitiersa 732. godine.Hrvatska enciklopedija: Karlo Martel Njegov sin Pipin Mali bio je 754. godine okrunjen za franačkog kralja od strane pape Stjepana II.. Na njegov poziv sljedeće dvije godine ratuje protiv Langobarda u Italiji, a osvojena područja poklanja papi, čime je nastala vrlo dugovječna Papinska Država.Proleksis enciklopedija: Pipin Mali Pipinov sin Karlo I. Veliki bio je najmoćniji franački kralj ikad; sudjelovao je u mnogim ratovima, pokorio neprijatelje i osvajao nova područja. 800. godine papa Lav III. okrunio ga je za rimskog cara, što je priznao i bizantski car 812. nakon rata. Bio je poticatelj znanosti i kulture i okupljao vodeće umjetnike i znanstvenike - to se naziva karolinška renesansa.Proleksis enciklopedija: Karlo I. Veliki Nakon njegove smrti Franačka država je oslabila. 843. godine njegovi nasljednici sklapaju Verdunski sporazum i dijele Franačku na tri dijela. Zapadni dio dobio je Karlo II. (to će kasnije postati Kraljevina Francuska), srednji dio dobio je Lotar I., a istočni dio dobio je kralj Ludvig Njemački.Hrvatska enciklopedija: Verdun i Verdunski ugovor "God. 502. potpao je pod franačku vlast. U Verdunu su franački vladari, car Lotar I. te kraljevi Ludvig I. (II.) Njemački i Karlo I. Ćelavi, sklopili (11. VIII. 843) ugovor kojim su Franačko Carstvo podijelili na tri dijela: zapadni i srednji (poslije Francuska) i istočni (poslije Njemačka). Verdun je pripao srednjemu, a već 880. istočnom dijelu." Istočno Rimsko Carstvo Podrobniji članak o temama: Bizantsko Carstvo, Justinijanova dinastija, Heraklijeva dinastija Bizantsko Carstvo, velesila istočne Europe tijekom srednjeg vijeka, oduvijek je bila važna kao kolijevka antičkih kultura: grčke i rimske. Njegova povijest nastavlja se na povijest Rimskog Carstva.Hrvatska enciklopedija: Bizantsko Carstvo Tijekom seobe naroda plemena poput Huna, Vizigota i Ostrogota pustošili su i slabili Bizantsko Carstvo, čija se vojska barbarizirala zbog naglog priljeva germanskih vojnika. Međutim, 527. godine na vlast je došao jedan vrlo moćni car - Justinijan I. Veliki. Uspješno je ratovao na Zapadu, a za vrijeme njegove vladavine Bizantu je pripojena i Dalmacija. Izgradio je mnoge crkve i katedrale na području Carstva.Proleksis enciklopedija: Justinijan I. Veliki Najvažnija od svih je, naravno, Aja Sofija. U doba Justinijana I. gradila se Aja Sofija koja je bila bazilika, a kasnije je pretvorena u džamiju.Proleksis enciklopedija: Aja Sofija Treća najvažnija stvar koju je napravio car Justinijan jest Justinijanov kodeks. Naime, u ono doba nije postojao službeni zakonik Carstva, a dodatne probleme je stvaralo što su zakoni iz Rimskog Carstva, što je značilo da su pisani latinskim jezikom, a službeni jezik Bizantskog Carstva bio je grčki. Stoga je Justinijan naredio da se skupe svi zakoni te ih je spojio u jedan kodeks od 12 knjiga. Donio je i preko 500 novih zakona te ih preveo na grčki jezik kako bi ih narod mogao razumjeti.Povijest.hr: Justinijanov kodeks Unatoč tome što je Justinijan osvojio i Italiju, sjevernu Afriku i dio Španjolske, Carstvo je bilo malo oslabljeno jer je na istoku rastao pritisak Perzije, a na zapadu Slavena. Zbog toga su osvojena područja uskoro ponovno izgubljena. Justinijanova dinastija ubrzo je nestala i bila zamijenjena Heraklijevom. Najvažniji vladar iz tog doba bio je Heraklije. On je pretvorio ostale bizantske posjede u Maloj Aziji u vojne okruge i naselio vojnike. Te su reforme suzbile navalu Slavena i Avara te usporili osvajanja, ali Bizant je uskoro izgubio sva azijska područja osim same Male Azije.Proleksis enciklopedija: Bizantsko Carstvo - odlomak o Herakliju "Pravim osnutkom Bizantskog Carstva može se smatrati trenutak kada u doba cara Heraklija (610–641) službeni jezik carstva postaje grčki, a car uzima grčki naslov “Bazilej Rimljana”. Heraklije je proveo i opsežne upravno-vojne reforme podijelivši preostali teritorij u vojne okruge (teme) te poticao jačanje sitnog zemljoposjeda vojnika seljaka. Iako su te reforme uspjele suzbiti navalu Avara i Slavena na Carigrad (626), usporiti njihovo osvajanje Balkana i Dalmacije i odbiti perzijsku navalu na prednjoazijska područja (628), te su tekovine ubrzo poništene arapskom ekspanzijom i gubitkom svih bizantskih azijskih područja osim same Male Azije (nakon 636. godine)." Nakon Heraklijeve smrti pad bizantske moći se nastavlja. Carstvo potresaju vjerski sukobi, a Arapi dvaput zamalo osvoje Carigrad. U isto vrijeme Europom se širi Franačka država, čiji kralj Karlo Veliki 800. biva okrunjen za rimskog cara. To je razljutilo bizantskog cara Mihaela I. Rangabea, jer se Bizant smatrao jedinim nasljednikom Rimskog Carstva. Nakon rata 812. sklopljen je Aachenski mir gdje je Mihael I. priznao Karlu Velikom titulu.Hrvatska enciklopedija: Aachenski mir Tim mirom Bizant gubi pravo na dio Italije, Istru i Hrvatsku, ali uspijeva zadržati Dalmaciju. Moć Carstva ponovno raste tijekom 9. stoljeća za vladavine cara Bazilija I., koji je osnovao makedonsku dinastiju koja je vladala do kraja ranog srednjeg vijeka. Reformirao je zakone i pobijedio paulikijance, ali nije imao većeg uspjeha u borbi protiv Arapa. Dokončao je borbu s Rimom i ostvario utjecaj nad slavenskim narodima. Dao je pokrstiti brojne Slavene koja je imala uspjeha i među Hrvatima.Hrvatska enciklopedija: Bazilije I. Kraj ranog srednjeg vijeka obilježavali su ratovi Bizanta i Bugarske. Nakon pobune 976. bugarski car Samuilo osniva svoje carstvo koristeći slabljenje Bizanta.Hrvatska enciklopedija: Samuilo Pojava islama Podrobniji članak o temama: Muhamed, Islam, Rana islamska osvajanja Islam je velika monoteistička religija koja je nastala u 6. stoljeću poslije Krista. Osnivač islama zvao se Muhamed. Muhamed je upoznao kršćanstvo i židovstvo prateći na putovanjima svog strica Abu Taliba, koji ga je kasnije štitio. S 25 godina se oženio i postao ugledni građanin.Hrvatska enciklopedija: Muhamed Prema legendi 610. godine u nekoj pećini ukazuje mu se anđeo koji se zvao Džibril i koji mu je prenio Božju poruku. Otad su glavni elementi islamske vjere strogi monoteizam i vjerovanje u boga Alaha.Proleksis enciklopedija: Muhamed "Prema predaji, s 40 g. primio prve objave u kojima mu anđeo (melek) Džibril prenosi Božju poruku: strogi monoteizam (tevhid) i predanost Alahu (islam). " Osim toga su važni elementi vjerovanje u raj i pakao, besmrtnost duše te strogo odbacivanje kipova i slika.Proleksis enciklopedija: Islam "monoteistička religija, nastala u Arabiji u VII. st. naučavanjem Muhameda i njegovih sljedbenika. Utemeljena je na Kuranu (sadrži 114 sura), Muhamedovim uputama i praktičnim savjetima, više moralnoga nego dogmatskoga karaktera. Osnovne dogmatske istine: vjera u jednoga Boga (Alah), odbacivanje kipova i slika, vjera u anđele (meleke), dobre i zle duhove (džinovi, šejtani), besmrtnost duše, uskrsnuće iz mrtvih, raj (dženet), pakao (džehenem) te sudnji dan i sudbinsko predodređenje (kada, kader)." Prema legendi bio je nepismen, pa su njegovi sljedbenici počeli zapisivati njegove objave iz čega je nastala sveta knjiga muslimana - Kuran. 613. godine Muhamed počinje propovijedati svoju novu vjeru po svom rodnom gradu Meki. Međutim, naišao je na probleme. Bogata trgovačka aristokracija nije željela da se širi njegova religija, jer je propovijedala odricanje od idolopoklonstva, kipova i slika te vjerovanje u samo jednog boga. Ipak, njegov stric ga je štitio, pa je stanje u Meki bilo mirno. No kad je 619. umro njegov stric Abu Talib, nastali su problemi jer ga je zamijenio njegov drugi stric Abu Lahab koji je bio veliki protivnik islama. Na Muhameda je nekoliko puta pokušan atentat te je 622. pobjegao u drugi grad, Medinu, što se naziva hidžra i predstavlja početak islamske ere.Hrvatska enciklopedija: Islam - odlomak o Muhamedovu odlasku "Kada je između 613. i 619. Muhamed u Meki počeo propovijedati novu religiju, naišao je na veliko protivljenje bogate trgovačke politeističke aristokracije, čiji su materijalni interesi bili vezani uz Kabu, zajedničko beduinsko svetište. Rezultati tih pritisaka dvije su seobe njegovih pristaša, 615. u Etiopiju, zatim i gospodarska izolacija (617–619) i pokušaji atentata na Muhameda. God. 619. umrla je Hatidža, a nekoliko mjeseci nakon toga i glavni Muhamedov zaštitnik, stric Abu Talib. Ta je godina nazvana »godina tuge« (sana al-huzn). Tada se, prema predaji, zbila isra (al-isra) – Muhamedovo noćno putovanje iz Meke u Jeruzalem i njegovo uzlaženje na nebo na konju Buraku (miradž). Usprkos otporu mekanskih vođa, Muhamed je našao utočište kod stanovnika Jatriba, poslije nazvanoga »poslanikov grad« (al-madina al-nabi), ili samo Medina, i 20. VI. 622. i sam se u nju naselio (hidžra)." Nakon Muhamedove smrti ustanovljen je novi oblik vlasti, kalifat, u kojem su kraljevstvo i vjera ujedinjeni u jedno. Prvi od njih nazivao se Rašidunski kalifat, kojim su vladala četiri kalifa nakon Muhamedove smrti.JSONpedia: Rašidunski kalifat Muslimani su osvajali carstvo za carstvom i brisali njihove kulture i običaje. Porobljeno stanovništvo su uglavnom mučili i ubijali, ili pretvarali u robove.BBC: Robovlasništvo u islamu Rašidunski kalifat bio je zamijenjen Omejidskim. Omejidi su nastavili osvajanje i postupali još okrutnije, ali ubrzo su ga oslabile dinastičke borbe i građanski ratovi.Hrvatska enciklopedija: Omejidski kalifat Muslimani su brzo napredovali sijući smrt i rušeći sve pred sobom. Vladali su golemim dijelovima Afrike i Azije, te su prodrli na Pirenejski poluotok. Sljedeći korak bio im je osvajanje Europe, ubijanje pravovjernih kršćana i svevlast. Kršćanska Europa bila je u strahu za sebe i svoje živote. Stoga je franački majordom Karlo Martel s vojskom krenuo prema gradu koji se zvao Poitiers, gdje se 732. godine odigrala strašna bitka. Karlo je sam vodio borbu, stvorio kvadratnu formaciju i odbio napade trostruko veće i snažnije islamske konjice. Tijekom bitke ubijen je i muslimanski vođa Abdul Rahman Al Ghafiqi, što je uzrokovalo neslaganje među ostalim generalima te su islamske vojne snage pretrpjele težak poraz. Muslimani su zatim protjerani iz Europe, a njihova daljna osvajanja su zaustavljena.Narod.hr: Bitka kod Poitiersa Ipak, još uvijek su kontrolirali Arabiju te dijelove Azije i Afrike.Povijest.hr: Zaustavljanje islamskih osvajanja Kršćanstvo u Europi Podrobniji članak o temama: Povijest kršćanstva,Kršćanstvo u ranom srednjem vijeku Kad je palo Rimsko Carstvo, zaustavili su se progoni Crkve na oko 1500 godina. Kršćanstvo je ubrzo postalo dominatna religija u Europi, a dobilo je čak i svoju državu u kojoj je stolovao papa - Papinsku državu. Kršćanski pape održavali su veze s Francima, iz čega su i kralj i Crkva vukli korist. 800. godine papa Lav III. je priznao Karla za rimskog cara, s čim se nije složio bizantski car, koji je priznao tu titulu tek 12 godina kasnije nakon završetka rata.Hrvatska enciklopedija: Karlo I. Veliki U to su doba razmirice između zapada i istoka po pitanju vjere postale još jače, što je trajalo još od doba Rimskog Carstva. U to doba grade se i prvi samostani i nastaju crkveni redovi. Još u 6. stoljeću nastao je prvi crkveni red - benediktinci.Hrvatska enciklopedija: Benediktinci "benediktinci, katolički monaški red, osnovao ga je sv. Benedikt iz Nursije 529. u Montecassinu i dao Pravilo (Regula). Prema osnovnom načelu »moli i radi« (ora et labora), posvećuju se skrovitu životu u šutnji, molitvi i manualnome radu, kojemu poslije nadodaju škole i intelektualni rad. Prvotni im je razvoj ometan provalom Langobarda, a velik su procvat doživjeli u karolinško doba, kada su postali nositelji crkvene i kulturne obnove. Prvih su stoljeća bili i misionari u pokrštavanju germanskih i drugih naroda. " Početkom 9. stoljeća nekoliko zapadnoslavenskih plemena osniva novu državu u Europi i naziva je Velikomoravska kneževina. 863. godine moravski knez Rastislav poslao pismo bizantskom caru tražeći dva misionara vješta slavenskom jeziku, u želji da mu narod bude bolje poučen u pitanjima vjere. Izbor je pao na dvojicu učenih Grka iz Soluna koji su se zvali Ćiril i Metod. Njih dvojica preveli su dijelove Svetog pisma i bogoslužne knjige na slavenski jezik, u čemu im je poslužilo novo pismo koje su osmislili, glagoljica. Narod je bio jako sretan zbog toga jer je bolje razumjelo kršćanstvo na svom materinskom jeziku nego na latinskom. Međutim, ubrzo su im se suprotstavili germanski svećenici i optužili ih za herezu. Međutim, mudri papa Hadrijan II. shvatio je tu igru i odobrio bogoslužje na slavenskom jeziku i proglasio Metoda biskupom.Bitno.net: Sv. Ćiril i MetodŽupa Sv. Ćirila i Metoda Osijek: Sv. Ćiril i Metod "U međuvremenu je stiglo u Bizant poslanstvo kneza Rastislava (846-860) koji je vladao u Velikoj Moravskoj. On je tražio za svoju kneževinu jednog biskupa te misionare koji bi njegovu narodu naviještali Evanđelje na slavenskom jeziku. Moravsku su djelomično misionarili misionari sa Zapada koji su, osim evangelizacije nastojali i oko ekspanzije Zapadnog carstva. Rastislav je htio svoju državu osloboditi od političkog utjecaja germanskih, odnosno franačkih biskupa te svojoj zemlji pribaviti vlastitu crkvenu hijerarhiju. Car je za tu misiju odabrao Ćirila i Metodija jer su oni, rodom iz Soluna, govorili staroslavenskim jezikom. Tada ni Moravljani ni ostali Slaveni nisu imali svoju literaturu. Stoga je Konstantin (monaško mu je ime Ćiril) prije polaska u Moravsku najprije stvorio novi alfabet te na staroslavenski jezik počeo prevoditi svete knjige. Godine 863. Konstantin u pratnji Metodija i još nekih učenika pođe u Moravsku, opskrbljen carevim preporučnim pismom. U Moravskoj su se Ćiril i Metod dali na posao poglavito propovijedanjem te odgojem mladog klera. Uz pomoć Metodija Ćiril je na staroslavenski jezik preveo s grčkog liturgijske tekstove, a neke i s latinskog. Propovijedanje i slavljenje bogoslužja, na jeziku narodu razumljivu, urodilo je velikim uspjesima, ali je u isto vrijeme kod franačkog klera probudilo neprijateljski stav pa ih optužiše u Rimu zbog navodnog krivovjerja. Nakon tri i po godine djelovanja u Moravskoj Ćiril i Metod s nekolicinom učenika dadoše se na put u Rim. Ondje ih je svečano primio papa Hadrijan II. (867.-872.). Učinio je to zbog relikvija sv. Klementa koje su Sveta Braća sa sobom ponijela. Obavijestivši se o radu Sv. Braće u Moravskoj, Papa je priznao njihovu pravovjernost te potvrdio upotrebu staroslavenskog jezika u bogoslužju. Metod je u Rimu bio zaređen za svećenika, a donedavno se mislilo da je ondje Ćiril bio posvećen za biskupa, što ne odgovara povijesnoj istini. Zato se oni u liturgiji službeno nazivaju: sv. Ćiril, monah, i sv. Metod, biskup. Metod je, naime, kasnije primio biskupski red. Ćiril se u međuvremenu u Rimu teško razbolio. Za vrijeme bolesti se službeno zamonašio. U Vječnom je gradu umro 14. veljače 869. te bio pokopan u bazilici Sv. Klementa, gdje mu se grob nalazi još i danas. Nakon pregovora s knezovima Moravske i Panonije, Papa je Metodija imenovao nadbiskupom staroga Sirmiuma, današnje Mitrovice, te ga poslao u Moravsku kao papinskog legata." Nova kraljevstva i obnova Bizanta Podrobniji članak o temama: Prvo Bugarsko Carstvo, Bizantsko Carstvo pod Makedonskom dinastijom Pred kraj ranog srednjeg vijeka svuda po Europi počela su nicati nova kraljevstva. Jedna od novoosnovanih država je i Velika Britanija, englesko kraljevstvo koje postoji i danas. Papa Lav IV. pomazao je za kralja Alfreda, sina malog britanskog kraljevstva, koji je vladao od 871. do 899. Alfred je porazio agresivne Dance, reformirao vojsku, podijelio zemlju na grofovije, organizirao porezni sustav i donosio zakone. Poticao je poljoprivredu, osnivao gradove i obnovio London. Prevodio je latinska i grčka djela na engleski jezik te okupljao učene ljude na svom dvoru. U njegovo doba Engleska je postala druga najveća sila Europe i zavladala južnim dijelom Velike Britanije.Hrvatska enciklopedija: Alfred Veliki 841. g. škotska plemena se ujedinjuju u Kraljevinu Škotsku čiji je prvi kralj postao Kenneth I. MacAlpin. Tijekom brojnih ratova proširio je svoje kraljevstvo i utvrdio dominaciju na sjeveru Velike Britanije.Hrvatska enciklopedija: Kenneth I. MacAlpin Na teritoriju Njemačke vrlo je moćna postala Otonska dinastija. Kralj Oton I. Veliki je pobijedio pobunjenike i proširio teritorij svojeg kraljevstva. 962. g. papa Ivan XII. ga kruni i daje mu titulu rimsko-njemačkog cara, čime nastaje Sveto Rimsko Carstvo.Hrvatska enciklopedija: Oton I. Veliki [[|]] Izvori Kategorija:Povijesna razdoblja Kategorija:Povijest (doba) Kategorija:Razdoblje poslije Krista Kategorija:Srednji vijek